The present invention relates to a system for creating a container having a bottom and four lateral walls, said system comprising                a first plate-like member, hereinafter bottom member, configured to form a bottom of a container,        four second plate-like members, hereinafter walls, configured to form lateral walls of a container, and        an arrangement for interlocking said walls with respect to said bottom member so as to create a container in an assembled state,as well as a container made from such a system.        
Thus, such a system is used for creating a container having a parallelepipedic shape, and such a container may include other elements than said bottom, lateral walls and interlocking arrangement for example a lid.
The material of the members for forming said bottom and the lateral walls may be of any suitable type, such as plywood, plastic and metal.
A system of this type having a said arrangement in combination with said members can be used for creating a container for transport of objects therein and after that by operating said arrangement releasing said members with respect to each other for getting disposed of said members or sending them back as a substantial flat package.
It is then important to be able to easily obtain an assembled state of a container created by use of such a system while reliably define that state and allow disassembly of the container in a simple manner with a minimum of damage of the different elements (including said members) of said system.